Jealousy
by fictiongurl
Summary: Wilson finally gets a divorce from Julie and sets his sights on Cameron, but House is not happy about it...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** yeah, I don't own House. If I did we wouldn't need fan fictions to have Cameron and House together.

Spoiler: just a mention ofthe date in _Sports Medicine_.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first House fanfic, so please be gentle. Review and let me know what you think. I also have a yahoo group dedicated to mainly House/Cameron stuff. I just created it and need people to join! Now, here we go…

**Jealousy**

Chapter 1

It was a relatively slow day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It was a rare turn of events that everyone was sure to take advantage of, especially on such a pristine day. Some caught up on paperwork, while most had decided to call it a day. One, however, thought that this would be a good opportunity to catch up on General Hospital. Doctor Gregory House sat in his office watching his favorite soap and eating a Ruben sandwich, no pickles. The show was almost over when his friend, and fellow doctor, James Wilson decided to enter his office.

"What's with you?" House asked, noting the slight swagger in his friend's step. "Auditions for the next pirate movie are down the street, not down the hall."

"Very funny," replied Wilson. "If you must know, my divorce with Julie is finalized today."

"Well then, since you were so adamant that this wouldn't happen again, shouldn't you be in your office sulking, or doing whatever it is that divorced men do?"

"Again with the funniness. No, I've decided to take a different approach to this divorce. I've decided to get right back in the saddle. No sense in waiting."

"Ah, I see. Putting that statement through the Wilson-to-House translator, that means that you already have your eyes on someone else."

"As a matter of fact, yes I do."

House was about to ask who it was when Doctor Allison Cameron chose that moment to make an appearance. All conversation stopped the second she entered and Cameron put on her best 'what?' face. She made her way to House's desk, muttering apologies along the way. Wilson hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered, and House- strangely- didn't like it.

"Can I help you, or have you decided to become my own personal office art? Not that I mind, but it's already hard enough to get work done just knowing you're around here somewhere," he said a little more crudely than he meant.

Cameron gave an annoyed look before starting, "Nineteen year-old claims ofviolent chills, high fever, sweating, fatigue, headache, dizziness, nausea, vomiting, and abdominal cramps."

"Well have you checked his eyes for any sign of sickle cell disease?" House asked, very content at not having a patient at the moment and intent on keeping it that way.

Cameron sighed, knowing his game. She was about to answer when Wilson interrupted her. "I could check him for any signs of cancer," he suddenly blurted out.

House gave Wilson a questioning look while Cameron just smiled at him. Then see looked at House as if to say 'so there.'

She turned to Wilson and said, "Thank you, Wilson." She gave him one of her more stunning smiles before turning on her heel and exiting.

Wilson's eyes lingered on her form until she was out of site. House stared at his friend, suddenly baffled at his behavior. There had been playful banter and then Cameron had showed up. That wasn't usually an unusual occurrence, but this time was different. This time all normal conversation had stopped. What the hell had happened?

"Well, now that that's over with," he began, but was cut off by Wilson.

"I have some tests to run," he said quickly. "See you later."

Wilson walked out leaving a completely perplexed House behind. His actions were making House question his sanity. Maybe the divorce was getting to him had been House's first thought. _The man's lost it; finally cracked. Third time's a charm._ He'd have to talk to him later.

As the day wore on, it had turned out that Cameron had been right. The case wasn't as simple as House had made it out to be. The patient was admitted and his expert team went about running tests. Lunch time came and went and House hadn't seen hide nor hair of his friend; though avoiding Cuddy like the plague hadn't helped much, he figured.

Eventually it was time to go home. Their patient's condition hadn't improved, but it hadn't worsened either, which led House to believe that it was something environmental. He needed to go home and think it over. Actually, he just needed to go home; screw thinking. It never did anyone any good.

Despite his best efforts, House had ended up thinking about Wilson and his strange behavior. The way he had acted around Cameron had been different. He wasn't usually one to openly gawk at her beauty. That had changed. But what struck House the most was recalling the way he had felt when Wilson was staring at her and when she smiled that heart warming smile at him. He didn't like it; that smile was reserved for him, damnit! Plus, Cameron was _his_ to look at. That's why he had hired her. Things had been awkward between them since their date, but he found himself wishing that they weren't so he could speak to her normally and let everyone know she was his. He soon wore an expression of shock, wondering where all these possessive feelings had come from. Bad sandwich, he surmised.

House stepped into the parking garage and was met with the sight of Cameron and Wilson talking at her car, and seemingly having a good time. Cameron was leaning against the side with Wilson leaning next to her, facing her. They looked cozy. The unidentified feeling that had been with him since the exchange in his office crept into the pit of his stomach again.

'_Stop them,_' his mind told him as Cameron let loose a laugh. He hobbled over to them, a snide remark at the ready. "Aw, isn't this sweet?" he said. "Two workers finding love in the parking lot. Has a nice fairy tale quality to it. Makes me sick. Do you think it's an allergy? Good thing we're at a hospital; could be serious."

Both Cameron and Wilson rolled their eyes before Cameron asked, "What are you still doing here, House? It's almost five-thirty; thought you'd bailed outta here a long time ago."

"Well, Doctor Cameron," he stated. "Contrary to popular belief, I do actually get work done while I'm here."

Wilson snorted and Cameron shot him a smile. "Well, you must be really good at hiding it because catching up on General Hospital doesn't look like work to me," she replied, laughing.

"Oh, my side. You're a real riot, Doctor Cameron. For your information, it's a lot harder than it looks."

Wilson took this time to intervene and said, "I'm gonna head home now. I'll see you tomorrow night?"

House was about to answer, assuming that he was speaking to him,when Cameron said, "Yup. Pick me up at seven?"

"You got it. Seven it is."

After House was through being astonished, heglared daggers at Wilson's retreating back. What the HELL was that? A date? Oh, nuh uh. He didn't like this one bit. He let his anger get the best of him as he remarked harshly, "Oh, that's sweet. Is he gonna bring you flowers, open doors, and have you home by eleven?"

Cameron shot him a sideways glance, her head still facing the way Wilson had gone, and said, "Probably. I do know, however, that he won't bring up things that aren't appropriate to make me feel like shit. He'll be a gentleman, unlike you."

Having said that, she got in her car, started the engine, and drove away. But House was rooted to the spot. Her words were replaying over and over in his mind. That feeling crept up on him again, and –thought still foreign -he knew it too. He just hadn't experienced it in a while.Jealousy would not look good on House.

A/N: done with chapter one. How'd you like it? I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but we'll see what school and work will allow. Please review! I love reviews and they inspire me that much more. Here's the link to my yahoo group:http/tv.groups. Well, till next time kiddies! "Oh my God. I'm so stressed right now. I just found out that only I can prevent forest fires…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** same as last time. Still don't own House.

A/N: hey everyone. Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 1. It means a lot to me. Sorry about the wait, but I've been uber busy with school and work. I'll try to get another chapter out soon, but it still might be a while. I don't where this going and that might be kinda bad, seeing as I'm writing this… so here ya go. Something to tide you over.

**Jealousy**

Chapter 2

The weekend had come and gone and House had spent it trying to deny the fact that he was curious about Cameron and Wilson's date. Did he treat her right? Make her laugh? Did she invite him into her home afterwards? Did he use DHA? That thought made him shudder. All these things had been running through his brain, and it had given him a headache. Of course, he tried to deny that too.

Monday morning came and was met with a very irritable House. He hadn't gotten much sleep and he really didn't want to face Wilson or Cameron. He'd even considered doing clinic duty to avoid them. But then again, he wasn't _that_ desperate to steer clear of them. No matter how he looked at it, he would have to face them eventually, and he figured better sooner than later.

House arrived at the hospital at a time that was early for him, but still late by the standards of others. Obsessing over the date, and if he should avoid Cameron and Wilson had caused him to wake up early, therefore going in early. He'd managed to make it past the Clinic without incident, a miracle that he'd been appreciative of.

Once on the floor of his office, he hoped that his luck would continue, and no one would be there. Unfortunately, luck had spent all its energy down at the Clinic, because Cameron _and_ Wilson were in the conference room drinking coffee.

'Again with the coziness,' he thought as he noticed Wilson's arm draped over the back of Cameron's chair. "So," he said as he burst through the door to get his coffee. "When's the wedding? One date and you two look like you're ready to pick out the china."

"We already did that on Sunday," Cameron replied casually, getting up to get more coffee. "We're registered and Bed Bath & Beyond. We really need a toaster. You should be expecting an invitation soon."

"An invitation to what?" Chase asked, coming in with Foreman.

"Yeah, to what?" Foreman echoed.

"To mine and Cameron's wedding, apparently." Wilson said. "It was a shock to us too, but House decided to propose to her for me. I told him to wait until the second date, but he didn't listen."

"Oh Chase," House cut in. "You'll make such a lovely bride's maid. You might even out-shine Cameron."

"Funny," he said. "But you look better in frilly things than I do. So, any change in Kevin?"

"In who?" House queried. "Who's Kevin?"

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and guess that he's your patient," Wilson said.

"Oh _that_ Kevin!"

"Yes, that Kevin," said Foreman. "Do you know any other Kevins?"

"Yes. Kevin in bookkeeping."

"I thought his name was Carl," said Cameron.

"Apparently he has a secret friendship club name," Wilson answered for House, remembering the last time they had this same conversation. "Well I should get going. Patients to see and whatnot. See you later."

A quick kiss on Cameron's cheek and he was gone. Foreman and Chase snickered and teased Cameron while House stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Cameron noticed this and stared at him questioningly. House just brushed off her unspoken words by rolling his eyes and heading to the whiteboard.

"All right people," he said. "While I'm sure teasing Cameron mercilessly would be hours of fun, we have work to do. Something to do with saving lives or something menial like that. People act as if this is a hospital or something."

They discussed the patient's symptoms and the different possibilities of what it could be for a while. Eventually House settled on some completely bogus disease and set his little worker bees off to do the required tests. He also told them to catch him up on his clinic hours for the week after completing the tests. Might as well put them to good use while they waited for the results. At least that was his reasoning.

While his team was out doing their work, House took the opportunity to sneak up to the roof to think. He needed to escape for a while from the craziness of everything that was changing around the hospital. He carefully made his way to the roof, ducking into random rooms when he thought he saw Cuddy roaming the halls in search of his blood. Once on the roof, House let out a sigh and half-smiled contentedly. Alone at last.

'Scratch that,' he thought when he heard a noise to his right. He gimped over towards the sounds and was about to yell something nasty at whoever is was to leave, but stopped when he heard a giggle. House halted in his tracks, not quite sure if he'd heard correctly. He listened and, again, the giggle sounded. At least someone was getting some, but whom? This piqued his interest and he slowly edged out of his hiding place to see what was going on.

To say the sight that greeted him shocked him would be an understatement. It would also be a lie to say that it didn't make him a little angry. There, with her back against the wall, was Allison Cameron being pinned by his so called 'best friend' James Wilson, who was busy whispering in her ear and placing kisses along her jaw and neck. Clearly the weekend had been _very _good to them; but House knew how Wilson liked to move his relationships along, and that bothered him more then he'd like to say.

"Well well well," he teased, stepping out into their line of vision. "Cameron… playing hickey? I mean hooky? I must say that I'm flabbergasted. Sounds more like something I'd do."

This brought the couple back to reality and they stepped apart, but not too far apart. Wilson made sure of that; he held Cameron close. Cameron at least had the decency to look embarrassed. House just glared at the pair.

"I should get back to work," Cameron whispered.

"Ah, yes. Work. That pesky thing that gets in the way of make-out time," House bit out. "Don't worry. I'll let the dying man know that he should keep his suffering to a minimum so you can have a personal life. But fear not. I won't let him die. That would be a total buzz kill."

"See you later, James," she said as she walked away, acting as if she hadn't heard what he said. Houses' eyes followed her until she was out of sight, and lingered on the door she had used exit. He stayed like that for a while until Wilson whistled. House turned and looked at him strangely.

"Someone's happy," he remarked after gauging the star-struck look on Wilson's face.

Wilson looked at House, smiled and said, "I think I'm in love."

House wore a stunned expression as Wilson walked away, happily humming to himself. He was in love. That could only mean one thing: if House knew Wilson like he knew he did, then phase three of the Wilson dating plan would commence very soon, and House wasn't too sure if he could handle that.

A/N: well here it is. Chapter 2! Who's excited? I know I am. Tell me what you think. I love reviews. So click on that button and leave me some love! I'll try to get chapter 3 up ASAP, but like I said, I'm having major writer's block right now, so don't hold you breath. Well, till next time kiddies! **Willow:** "I'm not stealing. I-I'm just taking things without paying for th... (pauses) In what _twisted_ dictionary is that stealing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** Yeah, still don't own House. Maybe if I wish hard enough I will.

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Miss me? I hope so, 'cause then I'd feel loved. So yeah, I know it's been a while but I've been busy with school and I just couldn't figure out what to write. But the inspiration bug has bitten me again and here's the product. Hope you like it.

**Jealousy**

Chapter 3

House walked into his apartment and the first thing he noticed was how lonely it felt. The mundane colors and ordinary furniture now seemed so alien to him. After dumping all his belongings by the door he limped over to his couch and sat down. Once he was seated he looked around. Apart from Steve, it was basically empty. Sure, he had all of his stuff –his precious gaming systems, albums and the like; but he was beginning to see that material positions couldn't fill up the spaces like another person could. Eventually he allowed himself to admit that this wasn't what he wanted. Not any more, and that scared him. How had Allison Cameron gotten so far beneath his skin?

No doubt he'd always been attracted to her, but where had this deep longing for something more come from? He suspected that it been there for a while and that she would wait until he had come to his senses. Seeing her with another person really drove home the fact that he'd done this to himself. He'd pushed her away because he wasn't ready to take that leap of faith (or whatever seeing as he didn't really believe in a higher power) and trust another person with his heart; not after what Stacey had done to him.

Soon his depression ebbed into anger. Anger at Cameron for moving on. Anger at Wilson. How the hell could Wilson do this to him? _He'd_ constantly been the one to point out the feelings between the co-workers and suggest a relationship. Why take House's denials seriously now? Finally his resentment was directed at himself. He was stupid enough to ruin this for himself. The whole thing pissed him off so much he was willing to do clinic duty to take his mind off of the whole thing.

It had been two days since Wilson's confession on the rooftop of the hospital and House was uneasy. He hadn't heard anything from the hospital's grapevine, but that didn't mean that _nothing_ had happened. Two days was when his so called best friend and the woman he lov… had feelings for were involved. Wilson moved fast and could be very convincing. Plus, he was exactly that kind of guy that would work perfectly with Cameron. They were made for eachother.

House walked over to his piano to grab the bottle of scotch he'd left there the night before. He needed alcohol and lots of it. Right as he finished pouring his first glass a knock sounded throughout his apartment. The sudden tapping stopped him in tracks and was over so quickly he wasn't even positive he'd heard them. Standing still, breathing quietly, House hoped whoever it was –if there was even someone there –would go away. A few minutes later House thought he was in the clear when the knocking resonated through his home again.

Heaving an annoyed sigh, House walked to the door and yanked it open. The rude remark died on his lips the second he saw Cameron standing outside his door.

"Hey," she whispered, looking troubled about something.

"Hey," House returned. Sensing her distress he stepped aside and let her in. Once the door was closed he stood in the entryway tracking Cameron's every move until she settled herself on his couch. Limping over, House chose to sit in his armchair. The more space between them the better. An awkward silence fell over the duo.

The minutes of uncomfortable silence passed and House was seriously considering doing a jig in order to liven things up. He was about ready to do it, but his mouth had other ideas. Of its own volition it opened up and out came, "Well if things are going to be this weird we should at least sleep together. The awkward silence usually comes after that."

House cursed himself for being such an ass. She was obviously trying to find the right words to say and was having a tough enough time without his smartass jokes. But House being himself seemed to shake Cameron out of her stupor and she blurted, "James asked me to move in with him."

House rose his eyebrows. "That's intense," he commented.

"I know," replied Cameron as she got off the couch and began to pace. "We've only been together a few days and he's already told me that he loves me and wants me to move in with him."

"Cameron…" House began.

"I didn't know who else to come to. You're the only person who really knows him. Does he always move this fast? I don't know if I like how fast this is moving; I mean, he's a great guy and all, but I never really thought of this going that far."

"Cameron!" he stated firmly, getting out of his chair to intercept her.

"Oh God. What if he asks me to marry him? I'm going to be the next ex-Mrs. Wilson aren't I? I'm-"

House cut off her tirade by pressing his lips against hers in a sweltering kiss. When he pulled away a few minutes later he was pleased to note the dazed look on Cameron's features. He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes.

"Now that I've shut you up, listen to me," his unexpectedly soft tone rang out. "Jimmy's a good guy. He's my best friend; but you shouldn't feel obligated to say yes to any question he asks you. If you don't feel that it's right then say no and tell him to slow down or move on. You don't have to be the next ex-Mrs. Wilson if you don't want to."

In that moment of uncharacteristic tenderness House knew that he was ruining Wilson's chance at happiness, and he didn't care. Wilson brought this upon himself when he showed interest in Cameron. House was selfish; now that he'd come to terms with the fact that he wanted Cameron all to himself he was going to have her.

'_Besides_,' he thought. '_Wilson_ _will have set his sights on someone else within a few days anyway._'

House pulled himself from his thoughts when he noticed that Cameron hadn't said anything or moved since he'd broken the kiss. He was beginning to get nervous and was about to push her away with cries of "devil woman" and claims that she's used her "girlish wiles" to trick him in his moment of weakness when she grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips back to hers.

Relief washed over him and he thanked someone, _anyone_. Even the God he didn't believe in. House smiled into the kiss and felt Cameron do the same. Feeling bold House led her in the direction of his bedroom. His courage and ego went up when he felt her following him. His last coherent thought of the night was, '_Thank you Jimmy for moving fast._'

A/N: And there it is. Chapter 3. Ooo, Ahh… haha. Hope you liked it. I know Cameron's morality wouldn't allow her to sleep with House while she was in a relationship with Wilson but I figure she's been waiting for a while and who wouldn't jump him when given the chance. I know I would. So please review. I have an idea for the next chapter already and now that school's winding down for the semester I figure I'll have more chances to update. Feedback helps me out a ton so I know what you guys want to read and all that jazz. Till next time kiddies! **Kristen Bell: **"One-eyed Willie cannot wink, he can only blink."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I owned House then the season finale would have ended differently. So there.

A/N: Well here it is folks! Chapter 4 of Jealousy. I hope you like it.

**Jealousy**

Chapter 4

House awoke the next morning feeling happy and satisfied for the first time in a long time. He looked down and saw Cameron still fast asleep, her arm draped across his chest. He smiled and carefully removed himself from her embrace. After slipping on a pair of sweats and downing a couple of Vicodin House made a break for the kitchen in search of coffee. He was about to take a sip of the delicious brew when a knock sounded at door. Curious as to who would be knocking on his door this early on a Saturday he limped over and opened it.

On the other side stood a distressed James Wilson. Too shocked to register the fact that the boyfriend of the girl he'd just slept with was standing at his door, House moved aside. Accepting the invite Wilson made his way into the apartment.

"I think I screwed up," Wilson said despairingly as he removed his coat.

House decided to play the whole thing aloof and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"With Allison, I think I messed up big time."

"Ah. What happened? She find your stash of emergency women?"

"Damnit, House! Be serious."

"You and I both know that'll never happen. But fine, I'll listen."

Wilson seemed satisfied with that answer. He did know that this was about as House got. Not knowing how to retell the story, Wilson looked around the apartment. Once his gaze turned towards the front door House realized that Cameron's purse was still sitting there on the floor. Quickly formulating an excuse House prepared himself for the onslaught of questions; but Wilson didn't seem to notice it. Instead, he turned back to House and said, "I asked her to move in with me."

Biting back a witty comment and acting like the admission was news to him House nodded and made a non-committal grunt, signaling Wilson to continue.

"We were at my house watching T.V. and I looked over at her and she just looked… right in my home, you know? Like she belonged. So I asked her to move in with me. I told her I loved her, that I'd been thinking about it for a while, and to think about it. But she just ran out and I haven't heard anything from her."

House took Wilson's silence as his opportunity to put his two cents in. "Have you, oh I don't know, called her?" he asked.

"Well… no," answered the forlorn man. "I don't want to scare her and make her think I'm pressuring her."

'A little late for that,' House thought with a silent chuckle. "Well, why come to me? You know I'm horrible with anything having to do with relationships."

House looked up towards the hallway and noticed Cameron standing stock still with an extremely surprised expression on her face. He could almost describe it as an "oh shit" look. House had never been more proud of his choice of furniture arrangement than he was at that moment. With the couch facing away from the hall Wilson hadn't noticed Cameron wander down the hall with House's sheets wrapped around her. House quickly moved his eyes towards his bedroom door. Cameron got the message and quietly, but quickly, made her way back into the room.

Wilson noticed his friend's awkward behavior and started to turn around to find out what had captured the older man's attention. House noticed this and hastily repeated his question. Wilson turned his attention back to the man standing in front of him and answered, "Because you're my friend."

"Well, duh," House responded. "Listen, why don't you go home, pace by the phone for a few hours and try calling her?"

The oncologist looked at his friend skeptically, "Why are you kicking me out, House?"

"I'm not kicking you out; _you_ have a problem and it's not going be fixed by sitting on your ass at _my_ house," he recovered after feeling two inches tall for two seconds.

"You're right. But hey, you're kin of close to her. Can you talk to her for me? Move the odds in my favor?"

House almost blurted that she was back in his bedroom if Wilson really wanted to talk to her but opted for, "Sure, I guess. But I usually do nothing but piss her off, so I don't know if sending me in as damage control will be a good idea; but what the hell. I'm in a giving mood; I'll try my best, Jimbo."

Wilson stood from the couch and House followed him to the door. After thanking House profusely, Wilson strode out of the building and out to his car. Once the door was closed House rested his head against it and let out a sigh of relief. Sure he felt bad for what he was about to do his best friend, but not bad enough to stop.

Shortly after Wilson's departure House made his way back to his bedroom. Upon entering he found Cameron sitting on his bed in one of his shirts. She threw him a cheerless smile as he approached.

"I feel horrible," was her whispered greeting. She felt the bed give a little under the new weight that had been added. Her eyes involuntarily closed as House began to kiss her neck.

"Don't feel bad," House said comfortingly. "No offense, but I never saw you guys going that far. No matter how many times he said he loved you he would have found someone else to love just as much. It would have happed sooner or later; just think of this as a wake-up call."

"I know," Cameron sighed. House had resumed kissing her neck and had added his hands into the equation; she was fining it increasingly difficult to argue morality considering the things he was doing.

"I'm supposed to talk you into moving in with him," House murmured before moving his lips up towards her jaw. "But I would rather talk you _out of_ it. An even better plan involves no talking at all."

Cameron smirked but found his plan exceptionally attractive and it was working. Soon enough they were making out like crazed teenagers, his sweats and her shirt long gone. As he positioned himself above her he looked at her with such a raw passion that Cameron thought she imagined for a brief moment. Before he entered her he whispered, "Don't do it."

She was so surprised at the passion in his eyes and the emotion in his voice that she only hesitated a fraction a second before answering, "I won't."

A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 4! Woo! Let me know how you liked it. Please!!!!!! I live for feedback. I'll start work on the next installment soon, so don't despair! Well, till next time kiddies! **Me: **"I heart to scoot."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** Yeah… if I owned it I don't think I would be begging my work for more hours. I miss my money…

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow, so sorry for the wait but things have been a bit busy. I just started a new school and I get about 20 hours of homework a week, so don't count on this being a regular thing. But I hope this new chapter will have been worth the wait and will tide you over until the next update… whenever that will be…

**Jealousy**

Monday morning House walked into the hospital and went straight for the elevator. Glad to have avoided the Mistress of Evil House let himself relax. The weekend had been the best he'd had in a while. Cameron had stayed until sometime late last night, or was it early this morning? Either way, all that mattered to House was that she'd stayed virtually all weekend.

As he rounded the corner to the diagnostics department House fixed his ubiquitous scowl into place, in case the dark one and the whiney Brit were in the conference room. He wasn't about to let his ducklings see him with a non-angry face. What would they think? That it was alright to talk to him and hang out with him? That would be unacceptable. He burst through the door with his usual vigor only to see… nothing. Nothing? Was he early? He checked his watch; no. The numbers 10:30 am greeted his curious gaze. His eyes left his watch and glanced about the room. Everyone's things were there. Then his eyes caught sight of a message scrawled on the whiteboard.

_Everyone's down in the clinic._

_No new patients… sorry._

_C_

_p.s. Chase didn't touch the markers. _

House smiled at the message then decided to erase it before he headed to his office. He couldn't risk anyone seeing that he let one of his protégés touch his beloved whiteboard. The moment he entered his office his hands dove for his gameboy and iPod. There was no reason he couldn't beat a few levels before thinking about maybe doing some clinic hours. He closed the blinds and settled into his chair; with no new patients to see (or not see in his case) House knew that anywhere he went – if he decided to go anywhere, that is – he would have to be stealthy. Since their last patient had been discharged after a short bout with malaria, Cuddy had been out for his blood. He'd slacked off considerably and she noticed.

Upon hearing his office door open and the shutters moved aside House thought that he was a dead man. Quickly formulating an excuse for not being in the clinic House looked up, ready for battle. Instead of Cuddy, standing there with her meat cleaver, stood Wilson. Of course, not that that was much better, but House was thankful for small favors.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Wilson opted for in lieu of a greeting.

House resisted the urge to roll his eyes and said, "Not yet. Have you? It is your problem after all."

Wilson let out a frustrated noise that House wasn't quite sure how to classify and bit out, "No. I called her all weekend; both her house and her cell phone. No answer at either."

House barely held in the comment about how hard it would have been to retrieve her phone from the folds of his couch from his bedroom. Instead he went with, "Well… that sucks. Fortunately, I'm feeling particularly generous today, even a little persuasive. I'll talk to her and all will be hunky dory. People should worship me…"

Relief flooded Wilson's features and he thanked his friend profusely as he backed out of the room. He wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth; or at least what _looked_ to be a gift horse. House had other plans in mind. He was feeling persuasive alright; he was going to persuade Cameron to dinner and hopefully to his place afterwards.

Cameron decided that her few hours in the clinic earned her a mid-morning snack. As she made her way to the vending machines memories of the weekend began to creep up on her. Of course she felt terrible about cheating on Wilson. He was a wonderful man and really knew how to treat a woman. But there was that little issue about _his_ infidelities and the pace at which he liked to move his relationships. Then her ID decided to speak up. She wanted to be with House for how long? Being with him felt good, and she wanted it. Bad. Yes, Wilson was a great guy, but being with House all weekend made her remember the reason she was staying around and taking daily verbal abuse.

Cameron was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see House until he was pulling her into an empty room. She didn't even have time to say 'wah?' before his lips were on hers. She responded after only a moment's hesitation. Minutes passed before they broke apart.

House uncharacteristically rested his forehead against hers and said, "Have dinner with me tonight."

Knowing that it wasn't a request, Cameron only nodded and leaned in to kiss him again. She was hooked. The pair made out for a while before they remembered where they were and that there were those pesky sick people to worry about. They broke apart after finalizing their plans for that evening. House watched her disappear into the clinic once more before leaving to seek solace in his office. He just hoped Wilson would stay away for the rest of the day.

Karma seemed to be on his side, because House went the rest of the day without incident and he was able to leave the hospital unscathed. Now he sat in his apartment waiting for Cameron to arrive. Minutes seemed like hours and House was getting more nervous by the second. By the time Cameron knocked on his door House thought he was going to go insane.

He shuffled over to the door and opened it only to have Cameron attach herself to his eager mouth. House returned the kiss with great fervor. After a while they separated and Cameron whispered, "Let's forget dinner and stay here."

House could only nod enthusiastically as he watched her saunter down the hall to his room. She turned at the door and gave him the greatest 'come hither' look and said, "Coming?"

He watched her disappear and whispered, "Almost," before following.

For some reason, the bagel he was about to enjoy was knocking on his door. It was strange; bagels aren't supposed to knock on doors. House jerked awake, the knocking growing louder and more urgent with each passing minute. Slowly getting out of bed so as not to disturb Cameron, House made his way to the front door. The knocking grew louder still and he tried not to shout at whoever it was.

"I'm coming, you impatient prick," House grumbled. His hand finally made contact with the doorknob and he yanked it open. Wilson burst through the door and began pacing the living room.

"I can't take it any more," he began. "Have you talked to her? I really need to know if we're okay."

House was about to make some excuse when Wilson spoke up again. He had been looking around the room and this time he didn't miss Cameron's belongings sitting by the front door.

"She's here isn't she?" she questioned, staring disbelievingly at his friend.

A/N: So there it is. Chapter 5. You like? I hope so. Please review and let me know what you thought. I'll try to write another chapter ASAP but no guarantees because of school. Well, till next time kiddies! **Mushu**: "Dishonor! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** If I owned House then this season would be going much more differently than it is…

A/N: Okay, so that scene where Cameron said that she loved House made me so happy, so what are they going to do about it? And is it me, or did House have a case like this 2 weeks ago where the incriminating rash was under the scalp? Seems to me like they're running out of interesting things to do with the show… Anyway…Could it be? Another update? It is! I managed to ignore some homework and sneak away in order to write this, so you better enjoy!

**Jealousy**

Chapter 6

House just stared at the incriminating coat and purse as if they held the answers that would get him out of this situation. Just hours ago things were working out wonderfully, and now they were all going to hell in a hand-basket.

"House," Wilson demanded his attention stonily. "I asked you a question, and you had better damn well answer. You at least owe me that."

Well what the hell was he expecting to hear? He knew the answer. House thought it would be pointless to say what was already obvious. So instead of replying, House just continued to look anywhere but Wilson. The raw, unadulterated anger seeping off his friend was too much even for him to handle. House didn't know if it was a gift from god or the devil that Cameron chose that moment to make an appearance. At least she had the decency to put her clothes on.

"Don't make him say it, James," she said softly.

Wilson spun around to face her so quickly that she thought he would break his spine. The look of anguish on his face was so pure that Cameron began to weep at the sight.

"Allison…" Wilson began, but Cameron cut him off.

"Hold that thought," she said. "I need to get this all out now or I'll never be able to. I'm so sorry. I know that that doesn't really mean anything or will fix what we've done, but I am. God… I never meant to hurt you this much. You're a great man, James. I've never gotten as close to someone in so little time as I have with you. But then you started to pick up the pace and that's the thing that freaked me out.

I got to thinking. Was I gonna be the next ex Mrs. Wilson? I don't want that, because I've already had to watch a husband die, and I don't think I could bear to watch you slip away as slowly only to be with someone else. I guess, subconsciously, I figured it would be easier to break your heart before you broke mine."

She left out the part that she'd wanted House much longer and this opportunity was something she couldn't pass up. If it came down to the two of them House would win every time. The situation was already bad enough, no need to add fuel to the fire. During her speech her eyes had drifted to House, as if he were giving her the strength to admit all of this; of course it hadn't gone unnoticed by Wilson. He glared at the other man before turning his attention back to Cameron.

"So you think that just because I've cheated before I'll cheat on you too? Did it ever occur to you that I might love you a little too much to cheat on you?" he whispered.

His confession stunned the other occupants of the room. He had never said those words to Cameron, so she had been oblivious as to how deep his feelings went; but House knew and suddenly this whole affair with Cameron didn't seem like such a good idea. Wilson had been his friend long enough to know when he was serious, and right now Wilson's level of seriousness went far beyond anything he had ever experienced. House loved getting what he wanted and who he wanted, but when it came down to it he would gladly sacrifice his needs for his one and only friend. Wilson had given up a lot on his account and House saw that now.

Cameron seemed to be contemplating the same thing, because her tears were renewed with vigor and it seemed as if her legs would no longer support her. Wilson saw this and rushed to her aid. As soon as he caught her House felt jealousy creeping up on him again. He could never catch Cameron like that; she would be much happier with Wilson, young, strong, emotional, and undamaged Wilson. What did he have to offer her that Wilson couldn't beat? He was an emotionless cripple that only gave a damn about what he wanted. This whole affair was started because he wanted what Wilson had with her; he didn't even stop to consider what Cameron wanted. Of course she wanted him that much was obvious. But she had begun to move on with her life. She was finding happiness with someone else and his greed may have set her back.

House decided to give them a moment to themselves and hobbled back to his bedroom where memories of events that had taken place just hours before haunted him. He could still taste her on his lips, smell her, hear the deliciously wonderful noises she had made, and how she had made him feel. He snorted; _feelings_. This is why he didn't want to feel. What did feeling bring but pain? He was already in enough pain; he didn't need more.

He listened for any evidence that there were other life forms in his apartment, but he could hear nothing. Just to be sure he slowly made his way back to the living room where, sure enough, no one resided. A glance by the door confirmed that Cameron's belongings were gone.

'_Just as well,'_ House thought. '_Misanthropes don't deserve to be happy.'_

The next few day at the hospital were awkward, to say the least. Cameron avoided the diagnostics department as much as she could: picking up extra clinic hours, helping in the lab, etc. And House… well he was himself with just an extra dash of venom lacing his sarcasm. Hell, even Cuddy was giving him his space. He didn't even know why he kept coming into work. _They_ would both be there, and while House had yet to see how they were acting together he had his ideas – and all of them involved Cameron and Wilson being all cuddly. But it was for the best, he kept telling himself. They both deserved this shot at happiness. House wanted to pat himself on the back for being such a good friend.

One night he was walking to his car when he noticed Cameron leaning against it. Sighing and figuring this meeting was inevitable House made his way over.

"Hey," Cameron said shyly.

"Hey," Hose gruffly returned.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Cameron spoke again. "About the other day," she began.

"I get it," House said. "It was fun, and it shouldn't happen again. You want to be with someone more age appropriate."

"Actually that's not it at all. Wilson and I went out to talk, that's all we did. You think that after years of pining for you and finally getting my chance I would throw it away?"

House didn't miss the use of his friend's surname and fought the urge to smirk. "Well then what do you want now?" It was harsh but he needed to say it.

"I would think that that's pretty obvious."

"Not really…"

"I want a date."

House was taken aback. She had told him that she and his best friend were basically splits-ville and here she was asking for a date. As much House wanted to say yes, he felt a little like the rebound-man. If he was going to take her on a date she would be thinking about him, not how she broke Wilson's heart.

"No," he said eventually. He knew that Cameron still had feelings for Wilson; he could see it in her eyes, as cheesy as it sounded.

"Excuse me?" she said, sounding offended.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this now. You're looking for some rebound action and I'm not going to give it to you."

"When just a few days ago you would be jumping at the chance to take me out and then take me home?"

"You were forbidden fruit then. It was fun."

Cameron mustered all of the hate she could – which House concluded contained all the hate in the world – before storming off. Hell hath no fury… It was ruthless, yes, but House was doing it for her own good. House saw the connection she and Wilson shared that night in his apartment. She would figure it out sooner or later. And people said he never did anything for others… Soon he was racing towards home, ready to order pizza and his brown haired, blue eyed hooker.

Wilson saw the exchange in the parking lot and let out a sad smile. The time House realizes that he wants someone and he's head over heels for her too. He had the feeling that this wouldn't end well for them one way or the other. He could see that House was just trying to help him out, but he knew House too well to know that it wouldn't last. House's greed was practically as world renowned as his diagnosing abilities. Eventually he would get jealous again and try to take Cameron from him; that James couldn't allow – even if it meant giving up his friendship.

A/N: So there it is, and in less than a month! Hot damn I'm good… haha. Anyway… you know what to do. Hit that magical little button that says submit a review and review. Please? With a cherry on top? I love reading your reviews and want to know what you think. Well, till next time kiddies! **Buffy:** "I may be dead, but I'm still pretty – which is more than I can say for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** Not. Mine. There. :sigh:

A/N: Well school's out for the quarter so I thought I'd bless you with another update! Woo! Sorry about the long wait. Hopefully I'll be able to crank out more as the break goes on. So without further ado, chapter 7. 

**Jealousy**

Chapter 7

The morning after their chat in the parking lot House woke up with a hangover. He knew that drinking away his pain wasn't good for him, but it sure as hell felt great. He groaned when the bright sunlight pierced his eyes; it was going to be a gorgeous day, something House didn't need. After sitting up and pushing back the wave of nausea he made his way to the bathroom to shower and take care of other morning problems that needed attending to. 

Freshly showered and almost ready to kind of face the day House left his apartment. Plans raced through his head on what to do with Cameron and how to keep Wilson away from her. Sure he'd said that he would back off, but that just wasn't his style. He wanted Cameron and damnit he would have her. Playing out his fantasies with some nameless hooker was getting old. Besides, how could he go back to that once he'd had the real thing? He realized that when they'd slept together they'd made a connection. Sleeping with the hooker the night before was empty, but with Cameron it was full of emotion, allowing him to express things that he would never be able to say. 

Wilson was on his way to work with similar thoughts speeding though his head. Of course he knew that Cameron was still pretty much in love with House, but he would hurt her; plus, Wilson could offer her things that House couldn't even dream of giving her. For one thing, he had emotions. The only time House showed emotion was when General Hospital didn't go the way he suspected it should. Then there was the age factor. Wilson was closer to Cameron's age bracket; but the big one came down to him being undamaged. It was brutal but Wilson knew he would be able to do things with – and to – Cameron that House wasn't capable of doing. 

Today was going to be interesting and Wilson looked forward to it. 

The moment Cameron set foot in the hospital she sensed that something was different. Almost as if to confirm her thoughts Cuddy came marching up to her. Knowing it probably had something to do with House she straightened her back and set a stiff upper lip. 

"Good morning, Dr. Cuddy," she said. 

"Dr. Cameron," replied Cuddy, always the professional. 

"What has he done now?" Cameron asked. "I don't know why everyone thinks I can control him. Honestly."

"Actually, Dr. Cameron, Wilson has asked for your help in surgery today," Cuddy corrected. "Since Diagnostics has no patients I assumed that it would be fine."

"Oh…" Cameron said, not knowing what else to say.

"Surgery starts in one hour in operating room 216C."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"I'll tell Wilson." And with that Cuddy stormed off. Cameron didn't know if she was imagining it, but she thought she sensed a note of contempt in her superior's voice. Why? She had no idea. It was already turning out to be a stressful day. With a sigh Cameron set off for the locker room to change into some scrubs for the surgery. 

House marched into the Diagnostics conference room to find only Foreman and Chase sitting on their collective asses. "Where's Cameron?" he demanded. 

"I saw her in the hall just about to go into the locker room. She said something about helping Wilson out with a surgery all day today," Foreman rattled off. 

"Well get her back here," House said, practically foaming at the mouth. He knew who was behind this.

"Can't," said Chase. "Orders from on high. We already tried. Plus, we have no new cases."

"Well stop sitting around like lawn ornaments and find one," the cranky man seethed. 

His two male protégés walked off grumbling about how they had to go close to the clinic in order to find a case and would probably be sucked into the vortex that is the clinic. Once they were out of sight House made a mad dash for Wilson's office. 

Wilson was just getting ready to go change for surgery when his office door burst open. House stormed in and towered over the younger man.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he spat at his friend.

"I'm going to go to work," Wilson pretended to be clueless. "Whatever do you mean?"

The smirk on Wilson's lips didn't go unnoticed and House threw back, "You think you're so damn clever don't you?"

"Look, House, just because I get to spend all day in surgery with her doesn't mean you have to get all pissy."

"I know what you're up to. But it won't work. Why do you think she jumped at the opportunity to be with me so quickly? Just face it: I'm what she wants, not you."

"You? An old, unfeeling, cold-hearted, misanthrope like you? You think that that's what a good-natured, caring, _young_ woman like Allison wants? You know next to nothing about her! You hired her because you saw nice tits and a great ass. 

What's her favorite color? What was her husband's name? How old was she when she realized she wanted to be a doctor?"

House was at a loss, but he wasn't about to show that to Wilson. "Those are hardly questions that you ask at work," he retaliated.

"Okay then," Wilson said calmly. "When is her birthday? How old is she?"

Now House had nothing to say to that. Sure, he'd looked at her file and he knew that she'd lost a child, but he never even bothered to look at her date of birth or check her age. Hell, the most he knew about her was physically. He knew the spots that made her laugh, made her moan, and made her hiss in pleasurable pain. He knew what her eyes looked like when she was turned on, and what timbre her voice took when she was in the mood. Suddenly the picture of her face as she came above him, riding him like an expert, flashed through his mind. Sure, he didn't know her personality or any of those detail that most people thought were important, but he did know her. And that is what he shot back. "I may not know her like you do in that sense," he began. "But I know what she likes and how to get her to moan so loudly that my neighbors have to blast music to drown us out." 

Wilson almost punched him, but decided to take to slightly higher ground. Instead he stood up, walked to his door, and right as he left he said, "Those places are no stranger to me either." 

Wilson knew he was watching the surgery, so at every chance he got he would brush up against her or leave a lingering touch. Once he glanced up towards to operation room and gave a thumbs up. To the casual observer it would look like House was a concerned relative, but House knew that it was Wilson's way of saying 'you wish you were here'. 

House left to get some dinner around five o'clock and when he came back everyone was finishing up. He made his way over to the door he knew Cameron would exit from and held up the bag of food he'd gotten for her. When she finally emerged House was glad to see that she was alone. 

"Hey," he said softly.

She was clearly surprised, but offered a gentle smile and a "hey yourself." 

"I thought you would be hungry after a long day of holding back fat, so I got you a salad." 

She smiled gratefully and took the offered bag. "Thanks," she said. "After seeing all that fat the last thing I want to eat right now is meat."

House gave a small chuckle and held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Cameron smiled and took his arm. As they walked off House turned back and caught Wilson watching them. Once their eyes met, House smirked and returned the thumbs up he'd gotten earlier. Wilson put a nasty expression on his face, but inwardly he was smiling. Tomorrow he and Cameron were going to dinner. 

A/N: Well there it is. Kinda thrown together, but I hope you liked it. Since I'm on break from school I'll try to write more for this. So please review! I love getting 'em and they help me write faster. If I get enough reviews then I can practically guarantee another update this week. Well, till next time kiddies! **Oz: **"So I'm wondering, do the other cookie animals feel sort of ripped? Like, is the hippo going, "Hey, man, where are my pants? I have my hippo dignity." And you know the monkey's just, "I mock you with my monkey pants!" And then there's a big coup in the zoo." 


End file.
